The Friend or the Girl
by KentAdams
Summary: Aonghus like Lara. Amanda likes Aonghus. Will Amanda watch Aonghus be sswept away? And what will Aonghus do when Lara drops a bombshell? This is the same story on animespiral which is also my account. It starts out slow, but it does get better. Promise
1. Super Aonghus!

**Chapter 1 – Super Aonghus!**

Aonghus ran down the hall, nearly tripping over five other people sitting against the wall. He had to get to her locker before it was too late. He saw Natalee's locker at the end of the hall. He was going to make it. He was going to make it! Then, WHAM, the door opened and Aonghus slammed right into the door.

"AAAA! MOTHER OF -" he shouted.

"I'm so sorry. Oh my God! Are you-" the girl started.

"The paint," He said, starting to run down the hall again, ignoring the girl. He took his eyes off of the floor and saw Natalee, standing in front of her locker, putting in her combination.

"NATALEEEEEEEE!" he screamed out at her. She opened her locker, turning around to face him. He saw from inside the locker, the pain can slowly tipping over.

"Hey?" she said, confused and wondering who the hell he was. Aonghus just kept running and slammed right into the locker-covered wall, slamming the locker closed and preventing the pain from splattering all over her.

"Hey? And you are?" Natalee asked, with a confused look on her face.

"I'm... Aonghus..." he said, out of breath, and nose throbbing.

"Oh, you are that one that everyone calls Ongus," Natalee said. Aonghus gritted his teeth.

"Yea, but that is just because I spell my name differently than normal," Aonghus explained to her. "But anyway, the real reason I cam over here was to tell you that your ummm friend was ummmm wanting you."

"Ok, but I want to get my book and stuff first, so if you could just tell her that," Natalee said, reaching for the dial.

"NO!" he shouted, positioning himself over the lock. Natalee gave him a look that asked why. "No, you can't. She said its ummmm urgent with ummmm the ummmm situation." Natalee now gave him an even more confused look. "Yea, she said you would know what it was about."

"Fine," Natalee said, still sounding skeptic. "What room is she in, or by?"

"Uhhhh, room 137," he said. That room was at the opposite end of the school and downstairs, so he had quite a couple of minutes to get that stupid paint can out.

"Wait!" she said turning around halfway down the hall, realizing something. "Which friend?"

"Uhhh..." Aonghus mumbles something to her.

"Yea. I dunno what you are trying to pull, but I have a feeling to trust you. I'll be back in ten minutes. You better be done by then." Natalee shouted back. She turned around and watched her walk down the hall. _God, she's hot_, Aonghus thought to himself.

Aonghus turned around and studied the locker. He now needed to know one, how to opened the locker, and two, how to open her locker without letting the pain spill on him.

"Aonghus!" he heard a familiar shout come from his left. He turned around and saw Amanda walking towards him. She finally got out of the bathroom. Once she put her books away she always went to the bathroom, then she went back to her locker, and got out her books for the next two blocks.

"Hey," he said back, fiddling with the lock.

"What are you doing? That's that popular girl's locker."

"Yea well you know Jeff?

"Natalee's ex?"

"Well he came into school drunk again and he said to me that he put a paint can in her locker, so when she opens it, it will pour all over her," Aonghus explained to her. "I can't believe they come to school drunk. How are they not noticed?"

"Aonghus, it is high school in the 21st century. They can come to school with an elephant and they could find a way to hide it," Amanda said.

"Still," he said, struggling with the lock," it is a catholic high school."

"Yea, but still high school," Amanda said, with her hand on her hip. "And this is aggravating me. Some of these lockers have a flaw. If you line it up between 28 and 27 it might work. Works on mine," she explained.

Aonghus lined up the lock and herd the lock do a funky click when he went to open it. He let go of the door and kept it closed.

"Now the problem is opening it without it pouring the paint everywhere," said facing Amanda.

"Let it pour. She's a bitch to some people, just let it drop," Amanda said turning around and walking a way down to her locker.

Aonghus turned back around and faced the locker and lifted his hand up to where the paint can is. He slowly opened the locker and felt the pain can start to tip into his hand. He moved it in quick enough to not let it pour everywhere. He opened the locker full enough to pull it out. He saw the pictures pasted all over the inside of the locker door. _Man, she's a slut_, he thought to himself, looking at the poses she's in, in the pictures.

He closed the locker and grabbed the paint can and dropped it into the garbage can that was in the corner of the hall. He went to Amanda's locker and saw she was pretty upset.

"You ok?" Aonghus asked her.

"Yea, I'm fine," she said wiping her eyes.

"You don't look ok," he said putting his hand on her back.

"No, it's nothing," Amanda said, shoving her backpack farther into her locker.

"Ok, if you say so," Aonghus said to her, knowing she wasn't saying everything. "I have to go to Mrs. Dentric. I need some help on the science. Will you be ok?"

Amanda shook her head. "Yea, yea I will be fine. Like I said, it is nothing."

Aonghus gave Amanda the look that Natalee gave him earlier. "Ok." He began walking down the hall to the staircase. Amanda watched Aonghus walk down the hall as her eyes began to well up again.


	2. Promotion

**Chapter 2 – Promotion**

Amanda rushed down the hall to where Aonghus normally sat for lunch in the hall. The school was too poor to afford a bigger cafeteria, so the kids were allowed to eat anywhere downstairs except the library. When she reached Aonghus she shrieked and Aonghus turned around and looked at her. She then began to jump up and down.

"You won't believe what happened!" Amanda said barely containing her glee.

"WAIT! Lemme guess. Hmmm... The fifth dentist caved and they are all recommending Trident?" Aonghus said sarcastically.

Amanda gave him a weird look, and then shook her head. "No. I was just made the newspaper editor!" she said jumping up and down again.

Dave looked up from his plate. "And we care... why?"

Aonghus turned around to him. "She's been wanting this forever. Ever since she joined the school paper she wanted this job," Aonghus explained to him. This time Sal looked up from his plate. "So how did you get this position? Did you kill the former editor?" Sal asked sarcastically.

"Actually, the former editor quit, and no one else wanted the job. So..." Amanda explained.

"So basically you were the last pick for editor then?" Aonghus asked.

"If I was willing to over-look that so can you," Amanda replied. "I'm going to go get lunch. Seeing as they had to have this emergency meeting at the beginning of lunch I'm gunna be online forever. Today is mozzarella sticks." Amanda put her stack of books on the table next to Aonghus' books and walked away into the cafeteria.

"I'm not gunna be in school tomorrow." Martha said, half singing.

"Bluzfulambsuppour?" Dave asked with his mouth half full.

"What?" Jess asked. "Don't speak with food in your mouth. It's disgusting." Dave swallowed and took a quick sip of his drink.

"Is it because of Yom Kippur?" Dave asked again.

"Yup. I can stay home for it my mom said. My dad always gets it confused with Hanukah and takes out the menorah. Last year he set my cat on fire."

"I thought your dad was the Jewish one and your mom was Catholic," Jess said.

"Nope. Other way around."

"So you are only half Jewish?" Aonghus asked.

"Yup," Martha acknowledged. She looked down and saw a small little black square no bigger than her thumb. She started playing around with it in her hand.

A junior girl walks down the hall toward them holding up a multi-colored variation of the Live Strong band. She was shouting to them, "Hey! You guys want one? Common! You can be a popular kid!" she said trying to entice them, stopping at their table. Just then, Martha popped up with the black square over her eye.

"Hey! I'm a pirate! YAY!" Martha shouts out. The junior girl gives her a funky look. "AVAST!" she shouts out again. Aonghus and his friends burst out into hysterical laughing. The junior girl just starts walking away and mumbles something under her breath.


	3. Lara

**Chapter 3 – Lara**

Present

Aonghus looked down the empty hallway. His mom was later than she said she would be. He was the only one left, except for a few guys left from soccer practice. _What a great way to end a Friday_, thought Aonghus.  
2 Hours Ago

"So why am I here again?" Aonghus asked Amanda, looking around the pathetic looking press room.

"The one guy couldn't make it at the last minute so we needed someone to fill in for him," Amanda explained. "So we need you to do his story. Just finish it up and we are good."

"Ok, but just one more question," Aonghus said.

"Shoot."

"How long does this last?" Amanda rolled her eyes at Aonghus, and moved forward to this junior who looked oddly familiar.

"Yea, we couldn't sell many of the bracelets, so we might not be able to get the copier," the junior said. Then, Aonghus remembered. She was the girl in the hall last week at lunch.

"Fine. It's ok Melanie, I didn't expect it to work," Amanda said back to her, "That's why I scheduled that candy fundraiser for next week." She turned around to Aonghus. "Can you do it? I need a lot of help."

"I really don't want to," Aonghus said, giving her a look that was asking her not to ask him again.

"Please?"

Aonghus studied her face. "Oh alright. What are friends for?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She leaned in to hug him, but Aonghus mistook the gesture and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Amanda blushed.

"Excuse me, I have to... go to... the uhhhh... bathroom," Amanda walked out into the hall.

At first, the school's "press room" wasn't so full, but after about 10 minutes, the room was packed. Aonghus could barely move his elbow without hitting someone.

After about knocking over five people, he had to get out of the room. The article, "The New Basketball Floor" was enough to put him to sleep.

Once he got out in the hall, he saw Amanda sitting down in the middle off the floor, sobbing. How no one noticed was beyond him.

"Amanda?" Amanda looked up and, when she saw it was Aonghus, wiped her eyes.

"Yea?" she asked.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Uhhh, yea," she said, her voice quavering, "why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, that's why I asked if you are ok," he said back to her. "So you are handling everything ok?"

"Uhhh, no, not really," she said. Amanda looked up at Aonghus. To Aonghus, it looked as if she was deciding whether or not she should tell him. "Uhhhhh"

"Uhhhh what? Common. I am your best friend what can't you tell me?" Aonghus asked her.

"It's nothing really. I'm just overreacting,"

"At?"

Amanda stared at Aonghus. "I'm... stressed. That's all." Aonghus leaned in and gave her a hug.

"It just feels like a lot now because it's all new. After a while, you will feel better about it," Aonghus said. They broke the hug. "You feeling any better?"

Amanda wiped her eyes and nodded her head. "Let's get back to work now." Aonghus nodded now.  
Present

Aonghus finished his homework about five minutes ago while waiting for his mom to come. He went up to his locker and brought his books up to put away. He then realized he needed his Vocab. book to study for the test, so he took it out.

On his way back down the stairs, he dropped his book. He ran down and reached to pick it up. But, a smaller, smoother hand beat him to it.

He stood up straight and looked into her deep green eyes. Her black cascade of hair looked as soft as a pillow.

"Drop something?" she asked.

"Wow," Aonghus said. Then shaking his head, added, "Yea. I- I meant yea." The girl let out a small laugh and handed back Aonghus' book.

"I'm Lara."


	4. The Green Eyed Monster

**Chapter 4 – The Green Eyed Monster**

"She is amazing," Aonghus said to Amanda, reliving the event. "Do you know this girl? Lara?"

"Yea, I have heard of her," Amanda said, "I think she is that one girl that was in the color guard."

"I didn't really pay attention to the color guard that much," Aonghus said, "but I'm gunna now." Amanda stuck out her foot and tripped Aonghus. "OW!"

"Oops. Sorry," Amanda said. "You ok?" she asked, reaching out her hand to help him up.

"Yea," Aonghus said, scratching his head. They walked into their history class barely making the bell. This was the only class of the day the two of them had together.

"So today," Mrs. Kaleb said, "We will be starting with Rome." Aonghus leaned forward to whisper in Amanda's ear.

"Hey. Do you see that sign on Mrs. Kaleb's back?" The two of them laughed to each other. The sign on their teacher's back read 'Hello. My name is Velma', which is basically true. The teacher did have a striking resemblance to Velma of Scooby-Doo.

"Hey," came the voice of the person next to Aonghus. He turned to his left to talk to Angela, the girl who sat next to Aonghus last semester in his English class.

"Yea Angie?" he asked.

"I heard you had a good time with Lara after school," she said, more as a question meaning, what went on.

"Yea, well, all we did was talk, but wait," Aonghus said, half-smiling, "you're good friends with her?"

"I'm in her bio class," she said, brushing that aside, "but she said something about a Blues Brothers dance."  
Aonghus looked down and smiled. "Soul Man, that's my all time favorite song." Amanda rolled her eyes, remembering the first time she saw Aonghus do that.

"Well, you made an impression," she said. Aonghus smiled to himself. "So where doe she normally sit for lunch?"

Amanda couldn't believe what she was hearing. "WHAT?" she shouted out, before Angela could answer. Mrs. Kaleb gave her a look. "- was the last thing you said about Caesar?" she said, trying to save her self. Aonghus laughed.  
In the hall, just after the bell rang for the end of the day

"Are you really going to sit at her table from now on at lunch?" Amanda asked Aonghus, the question that had been bugging her all last class.

"No, at least not all of lunch. I figured I would sit there until I go get my lunch, and then I go eat at your table."

"Oh," said Amanda, looking down. "That's not bad then."

"Look I got to get my books from my locker, then, I have band practice, so after practice I will stop by the press room and help you out ok?"

Amanda nodded her head and Aonghus walked down the hall. Amanda hated the masculine mind right now.  
After Band Practice, in the Press room

"Yea, so you know her?" Aonghus asked Jess, who went with Aonghus into the press room.

"Ok, enough with Lara." Jess said, going to a desk and pulling out her laptop. The laptops were so slow. The school had a new idea this year. All the incoming freshmen and sophomores got laptops, but they were a pain in the ass. Something went wrong with them at least once a month. It was a ritual.

Aonghus went over and sat down at his newly permanent desk. Seems that the guy that had his spot lst week decided to quit the paper, making the staff short-handed. Aonghus was the only one Amanda could get to fill in. Aonghus decided to get in and write better stories than "The New Basketball Floor" and wrote about the kids in the school instead. That way, some people would actually take a look into the paper, looking to see if they were written about. Right now, he was doing Natalee, the girl with the paint can in her locker. That way it could be shown how much of an ass Jeff was. Also, the other kids in school could write back about what they thought about last week's kid. He thought it would be a great idea. Amanda didn't.

"Common! Trust me it is a great idea, and people will respond," Aonghus pleaded with Amanda. "As long as you post on the front page, New 'Student of the Week' section, people will love it."

"Fine, whatever you say, but if it doesn't work out so well, then you can forget it."

"Deal," Aonghus said, shaking her hand. "Hey! Next week can we do Lara!"

"I have to go make copies," Amanda said, avoiding the question.

"OK! I'll come with you," Aonghus said, standing up.

"No, I wouldn't want to take you away from Lara Drooling time," she said.

"Huh? No, its ok I'll just-"

"I won't take no for an answer," Amanda said back, pushing Aonghus back into his seat. She left the press room, infuriated, made copies and came back.

She stood in the door way and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yea, well I'm in the press because my best friend is the editor, and she asked me if I could fill in for someone, so I agreed. I mean she is my best friend," Aonghus said. "But I didn't know you were in the press, Lara."

"Yea, well-" Amanda didn't want to hear it. She left to doorway and walked back into the copy room. She broke down on the floor and cried.


	5. Her Crying Stall

**Chapter 5 – Her Crying Stall**

Amanda and Aonghus walked up the stairs and over to her locker. She lined opened up the locker and out popped the school newspaper. Aonghus jumped out from behind a trash can and shouted, "SURPRISE!" Amanda gave Aonghus a look asking him why.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten already. This is your first official paper as editor of the School Newspaper!" Amanda smiled and looked inside the locker. She saw that the inside of the door was lined with the newspaper. Aonghus saw her studying it and smiled. "Yup." I had them make a bunch of extra copies so I could line your locker. I also had it like a gazillion time. So that way if it rips," Aonghus said reaching in and tearing off a whole layer of the 'wallpaper', "you still have some wallpaper left on. It took me forever. I was after school for about an hour. We are on the same bus" Amanda smiled and gave him a hug. He felt so comfortable.

"Also," Aonghus added, leaning in, "At the end of the year, when the janitors go around and take down all of the junk inside the lockers... they will be here for hours trying to rip it down." Amanda smiled at him. She looked at the paper the popped out at her when she first opened the locker. She took another look at the title. She groaned.

"What?" Aonghus asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just, I think I should have used a different article as my front page," Amanda said. Aonghus took the paper from her and saw the title. It read _New Unidentified Body Found in Nearby River_.

"Yea, doesn't exactly scream inviting," Aonghus said, patting her on the back, "but hey, at least people are getting real news instead of crap like new basketball floor." Amanda laughed.

"Ok, well I need to get my stuff out of my locker, so I'll see you at lunch, ok?" Amanda nodded. Aonghus walked down the hall, and Amanda processed to unpack her bag. She got everything she needed for the next two classes and turned around, and that gasped, dropping all of her books.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Lara said, bending over, picking up some of the books that Amanda dropped. Amanda bent down, picking up the rest of the books, and when the two of them stood back up, Lara handed Amanda the books she picked up.

"It's ok. I get scared easily," Amanda said.

"Yea, well I came over to ask you a question," Lara said.

"Shoot."

"Do you know if... ummm...," Lara started.

"Yea?" Amanda asked.

"Do you know if we have a test today in Lit?" Lara asked.

"Yea, on Romeo and Juliet," Amanda said, knowing full well she knew the answer to that question.

"Also, is there a newspaper meeting today?"

"Yea, why?" she asked.

"No reason." Lara said, "Thanks, I'll see you after school." Lara started to walk down the hall, but then stopped and turned. "And thanks for putting my story on the front page."

"No problem," Amanda said back and watched Lara walk into the stairwell. Amanda closed her locker, and walked into her homeroom as the bell rang. Lara was pretty, she had to give her that.

Aonghus walked down the hall to the lunchroom entrance, and over to the table where Angie said Lara usually sat.

"Hey," he said to her, and sat down.

"Hi," said, smiling. Little did they know, that they were being watched by Martha. She was standing on the lunch line, watching him talk to her.

"Ok, I'll see you Friday," he said. "I have to go now, I promised my friends I would spend at least half of lunch with them and I still have to get my food." Aonghus got up and spotted Martha waiting on line. He waved and got stood next to her, cutting half the line.

"What's this? A date?" Woohoo hoo hoo," she teased. The whole time they spent waiting on line she kept bothering him with questions. When they were finally heading back to their lunch table, Martha went parading around singing, "Aonghus has a date, date, a date, Aonghus has a date, for which he can't be late." Amanda looked up, knowing that this would happen eventually, and tried to hide her feelings, but failed.

"Excuse me, I have to go get some help for my Romeo and Juliet test," she said, getting up.

"I thought that was last block," Dave said. Amanda ignored him and kept on walking and ran upstairs into the nearest bathroom.

"Yea, I heard her crying too. It was Amanda right?" Lara heard Natalee ask her friend in the hall.

"Yup. I feel sorry for her. I dunno why she is crying, but to be crying that bad, whoa," the friend said. Lara looked up from her plate. She felt bad, too. Now that she was going out with Aonghus, Amanda's best friend, she felt she should do something.

"I'll be right back," she said, getting up and walking out of the lunch room. She threw out her lunch and went upstairs to where the girl said Amanda was. She walked in and saw all the stalls open except one. She knocked. "Amanda? Are you ok?" She heard a sniffle come from inside.

"You know, I have been crying for about 20 minutes in here, and you are the first to ask me if I am ok." Amanda said back, sniffling.

"You ok?" Lara asked again. "You want to talk?" The stall door opened and Lara walked in and joined her, closing the door behind her. She didn't know what to say except, "Cramped." Amanda nodded.

"What is the matter?" she asked, looking into her eyes. Amanda looked up at the girl she wanted to hate so badly, but she was to perfect to hate. Should Amanda tell her the truth?

"Well, it's this guy I like..."


	6. There's Something About Eric

**Chapter 6 – There's Something About Eric**

"Well, it's this guy I like," Amanda said.

_Oh shit_, Lara though, _I knew she liked Aonghus. Everyone said she did, I just didn't believe them. Agh why did I come here?_

"This guy, his name is Eric. He lives on my block," Amanda finished. _Technically not a lie. Aonghus does live on my block_, Amanda thought to herself. Lara sighed in relief. At least it wasn't Aonghus.

"Never mind, you don't know this guy. It's probably nothing I should worry you about," Amanda said. She was gunna present the same thing situation to Lara, but she figured it would be too obvious.

"Ok. But if you ever need to talk, you can come find me," Lara said, placing her hand on Amanda's shoulder. _Dam, if Lara just wasn't so perfect, I could hate her. She's too nice and pretty. I want to hate her, but its sooooo hard_.

"Ok," Amanda said. She grabbed a piece of toilet paper to wipe her nose. Then the two of them got up and walked out of the stall together.

Friday was Aonghus and Lara's first date. Aonghus decided a good idea would be to take Lara bowling. Not exactly his idea of a fun time, but at least they were able to talk. Aonghus figured that if they went to the movies together, they wouldn't be able to talk to each other.

The two of them but the bowling shoes on and walked over to lane 25 to start up the game.

It was about the last frame and was Lara's turn to bowl. The ball went down the lane, and hit the pins just right for a strike. "HELL YEA! STR-IKE!" Aonghus got up and high fived her. "Looks like you need to bowl all strikes in your last frame, or you are gunna lose to a girl."

"Nothing to brag about. I'm not so good at bowling. Ask Amanda," Aonghus said getting his bowling ball.

"Hey about Amanda," Lara started.

"Wait. I gotta concentrate," Aonghus bowled, and hit 3 pins. On the second he hit 4. "Agh. Ok, let's go get some food, then after we can start our next game." Aonghus and Lara walked down and waited on line for the snacks. "Oh, you were saying about Amanda."

"Yes well can you talk to this guy on her block," Lara started, "but of course if she doesn't live too far."

"It's not too far. I'm her neighbor," Aonghus replied.

"Wha-?"

"Next," said the guy behind the counter.

Aonghus walked up and placed an order, then turned around to ask Lara what she wanted. "Just some fries." The order came out fast and Aonghus and Lara walked over to a table to talk. The two of them took turns eating and talking.

"I didn't know you and Amanda lived on the same block," Lara said.

"Yea. Well, we are on the same bus, so we obviously live in the same town. You knew we lived in the same town. You knew that," Aonghus said.

"Yea well," Lara said.

"So you wanted me to talk to someone?" Aonghus asked, biting into a fry.

"Yea. Do you know Eric? He apparently lives on your block," Lara said. "Yes 'cause Aman-"

"There is no Eric on our block." Aonghus said. _Why would Amanda tell her that?_, he thought.

"What?"

"Yea. There is no one named Eric on our block. There is a Joseph, Marie, Theresa, Jason, and Nick. There is no Eric though," Aonghus said. "That's weird. I don't know why Amanda would say there was."

"Oh. I probably just misheard her," Lara said. She was afraid what she feared was true. If Amanda did like Aonghus, than Amanda would hate her for going out with Aonghus, and then Amanda would be upset. She didn't like making people upset.

"Well, why do you want me to talk to who-ever? I can still talk to them," Aonghus said.

"Oh no. I don't mean I misheard the name. I probably misheard the street. Like she might have said her Grandma's block. Or Aunt's block," Lara said.

"I can still talk to them. I visit her family sometimes," Aonghus said.

"No. It's ok. It's nothing. I'll just talk to her about it tomorrow," Lara said.

"Glad you two are getting along," Aonghus said, smiling, "I was afraid you two wouldn't get along."

"Yea," said Lara, knowing how ironic his fear was.

Aonghus walked down the street to Amanda, who was sitting on her porch.

"Hey. How was you date?" Amanda asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Good. She beat me," Aonghus said. Walking up to the chair Amanda was sitting on.

"What?"

"Oh," Aonghus said realizing she didn't know where they went. "We went bowling, and she beat me... twice."

"Oooh. Yea, well my night kinda sucked. I had to baby sit the Hailess twins down the street," Amanda said.

"Oww. Tough break," Aonghus said, and Amanda nodded her head. The Hailess twins were two insane five year olds that throw anything they can grab at the baby sitter. They were out of control. The throwing was the calmest thing they did. Ever.

"Oh hey funny thing came up during our date," Aonghus said.

"Oh yea?" Amanda asked, trying to sound like she cared.

"Yea. Me and Lara were talking and apparently you are getting along with Lara. Like she said you two are talking and being friendly, which is good," Aonghus said. Amanda stared blankly at him.

"And that's weird?" Amanda asked, confused.

"No, that's good. It's just when we were talking she said I should talk to some kid named Eric on our block for you," Aonghus said. Amanda heart felt like it hit the floor. _Oh, shit_, she thought to herself.

"Why did you say there was a kid named Eric on our block? And why did Lara want me to talk to Eric for you?" Aonghus asked, adding air quotes around the name Eric.


	7. Birthday Presents

**Chapter 7 - Birthday Presents**

"So?" Aonghus asked. "Are you going to explain this?"

Amanda didn't look up from her lap. She had planned on telling him, but it had to be at the right moment, and this was not it. She didn't say anything to him. Aonghus nodded his head and walked down from the porch. Without turning around he said, "I live right across the street, so whenever you are ready." Aonghus walked into his house and locked the door behind him.

Aonghus and Amanda did not say anything to each other for a week, and Aonghus seemed to become distant, and Lara has been noticing it. School finals were on Friday. Aonghus found all of them super easy. Aonghus ran out of school cheering. "I am now, officially half-done with this school. Two more years left!"

Aonghus and Lara were on there fourth date now, and Aonghus has barely talked. They went to the movies first, and it is understandable to not talk during the movies, but then they went for hotdogs and ice-cream and they normally would talk about what they were able to gather from the movie. It was a challenge 'cause most of the movie they were in a tongue battle.

"I don't know what has been bugging you but you have to talk to me about it eventually," Lara finally said. "And if I can't, then I'll get Amanda and we can-"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Aonghus said. HEE then smiled and then wrapped his arm around Lara's waist. "Let's just enjoy our hotdog and ice cream, and then I can show you my surprise."

"You got me a surprise?" Lara asked, now curious about what he got her.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Aonghus said. Lara smiled and watched Aonghus bite into his hotdog.

"Ok. Here we are," Aonghus said. Lara looked around. The two of them were in a jewelry story.

"Wha-" Lara began to ask, but Aonghus shushed her. He then walked up to the guy behind the counter and whispered something to him. He nodded and went into the back of the store. When he came back, he was carrying a small, black, rectangular, case. Aonghus took it from the man. "Thank you." He said. He then walked over to Lara took her outside.

"Now where are we going?" Lara asked.

"The beach," Aonghus said.

"But that's like an hour away," Lara said. The beach was about an hour- 45 minutes neither of them could drive yet either. Aonghus did have his permit, and Lara wasn't getting hers until next week.

"Not the one I found. It's a small beach-slash-alcove I found down by my house. No one knows about it as far as I know. I didn't tell anyone about it. It's not long of a walk either. About 10 minutes from here I guess, maybe 8." Aonghus said.

"Ok, and what's in the box?" Lara asked now. Aonghus didn't answer, he just smiled.

Aonghus and Lara were looking out into the water. It was already dark when they got there and Aonghus' plan was ruined. He wanted to give Lara her gift at sunset. Oh-well.

"So? What's in the box?" Lara asked one more time. Aonghus pulled it out of the bag and opened it up. Lara gasped. It was the most amazing necklace she had ever seen. It was basically a name necklace, but it was still amazing, partially because it must have cost Aonghus a lot. It had her name in script and had each letter with her birthstone. Aonghus looked at her expression.

"I knew you would like it. Happy Birthday," Aonghus said. He ten leaned in and hugged Lara.

"But my birthday isn't until Friday," Lara said, breaking the hug to look at her necklace again.

"I know but I won't be here for that, my Aunt is having a party," Aonghus said. "Here let me put it on."

Aonghus and Lara walked down the street to Aonghus' house. Sitting at the beach-alcove and listening to the mini-waves made Lara really have to use the bathroom. When Aonghus and Lara walked in, Lara immediately ran into the bathroom. Aonghus walked in and saw that the machine was blinking. He clicked the button and listen to the message.

"Hey honey, its mom. The church night cruise ship kind of broke down. There was a problem with the engine and we had to dock so we will be spending the night here, and apparently much of tomorrow. The captain says we might leave at noon if we are lucky. But I don't think we'll be able to get out of here by then. So anyway, I went grocery shopping last night and I picked up a pizza if you want to have that. Ok? Alright, love you. Bye." The machine beeped, meaning it was the end of the new messages.

Aonghus heard the sound of the toilet flush and Lara came out of the bathroom. "My parents are stuck on the church cruise fundraiser thing over night; they won't be back until late tomorrow apparently. So I guess you will need a ride-"

"What? My parents were on that too," Lara said.

"So you don't have a ride?" Aonghus asked.

"Nope," Lara said. "I guess I will have to spend the night. I'll call my mom and let her know." Lara started going through her purse to look for her phone.

"Ok, I'll go put a pizza on," Aonghus shouted to her. When Lara got off the phone, Aonghus shouted back to her again. "We are out of drinks. I'll walk down to the Gas station to get us a bottle of something. What do you want?"

"Diet Coke is fine." Lara shouted back. Aonghus then came out from the kitchen, putting his coat on.

"I have some sweat pants a shirt that should fit you. I have had it since like 7th grade; it's too small for me. If you want to wear it, you can, second drawer has basically all my old stuff. You can find something in there if you want," Aonghus said. "The gas station is right down the street, I should be back before the timer goes off, but just in case, could you take it out?"

"Sure," Lara said. Aonghus kissed her on the cheek and walked out and down the street. Lara then got up and walked into Aonghus' room. She went through his stuff until she found something she liked. She changed into it, and just as she finished, the timer went off for the pizza. She went in and took it out. She cut it into eighths. She went into the refrigerator to get a drink, and then realized there was none, so she closed the door, but then something caught her eye. There were about 5 cans of Diet Coke left. She wondered why he went to get a drink if they had some. There obviously was a reason, so Lara did not bother touching one of the cans.

: 

Aonghus walked back in, and saw Lara sitting on the couch. She had the TV on, his sweats on, and was eating a slice of the pizza. "I'll go get us glasses and ice." Aonghus took off his coat and ran into the kitchen really fast. He came back with the sodas and a slice of pizza for himself and sat down right next to Lara. The two of them stayed up watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

"And that's why it is so funny," Aonghus said after the movie was over. Lara just smiled and looked at the clock. It was only 10:13.

"Wow I thought it was later," Lara said. "So what do you want to do for now?" Lara asked, looking him into his eyes. Aonghus smirked and Lara knew what he was thinking. She pretty much had the same idea. "You have all of the stuff we... uh... need?"

Aonghus jumped on top of her. "Hell yea," Aonghus said. Now thanking the man that decided to build a gas station down the street.


	8. Treaty Over Eric

**Chapter 8 – Treaty Over Eric**

Aonghus woke up to the sun shining in his eye. He rolled over his bed and saw Lara lying next to him. _God, she's beautiful_, though Aonghus. He got up and put one a pair of flannel pants and walked out to the kitchen. He made some pancakes for him and Lara.

He flipped over the last pancake and then heard the doorknob turned. Aonghus panicked. He knew the door was locked, so that gave him about 20 seconds to get into his room before his parents walked in.

With no regard to that last pancake he ran into his room.

"Lara," Aonghus whispered as he tried to shake her awake.

"Hello," Lara said, smiling, but still half asleep.

"Lara, I think my parents are home," Aonghus whispered to her. Lara's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Hurry!" Aonghus whispered. He turned and checked the door way. He turned back to Lara and watched her put on the sweatpants that he gave her last night. Aonghus then turned back around as he heard foot steps down the hall. He now had about 5 seconds. He turned around to see Lara pulling the sweater over her head. He then noticed her panties on the floor, and he dived after them and threw them under the bed.

"Close," said a voice from the doorway. Aonghus' throat felt clogged. "Next time make sure the girl has the panties on and some clothes on before the two of you fall asleep." Aonghus turned around and sighed in relief.

"Oh, I thought you were mom and dad," Aonghus said. Lara was still blushing, though.

"Aonghus, who is this?" Lara asked, her face beat red.

"Oh, this is my brother, Bryant, and Bryant, this is Lara." Bryant nodded at Lara, and then stuck out his hand.

"Your first time too, I assume?" Bryant asked. Lara turned beat red again and Aonghus whacked him in the stomach. Then, Lara's nose began to twitch and she squinted her eyes.

"Do you smell something burning?" Lara asked.

"I'm burning hot? I'm flattered. I am aware that I am hot but bur-" Bryant started joking, but Aonghus interrupted with a yelp.

"THE PANCAKES!" Aonghus ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

After they ate the pancakes Lara went to the bathroom to take a shower. Aonghus cleaned up the stuff in the kitchen and went into the living room to join Bryant.

"So what are you doing home?" Aonghus asked, sitting in the chair opposite Bryant. "I thought you still had one more semester to do."

"Nope," Bryant said. "I finished. I took night and weekend classes so I can enjoy pretty much my last summer off. Mom and dad are making me pay for my last year of college so I will need a job next summer. Then, the summer after that I will have my diploma and I will need a job and a house or apartment or something, so here I am"

"Oh, ok, I thought maybe you dropped out of something." Aonghus said.

"Nah. Hey, where are mom and dad?" Bryant asked. Aonghus explained the church cruise and that it broke down. "Oh, I was gunna say, not a good idea to have sex if mom and dad are in the house. Especially since your room is right across from there's."

Bryant looked out the window and across the street. He watched Amanda walk out of the house and sit down on the porch.

"Humph. That's weird," Bryant said. "Why isn't Amanda over here? Normally she will walk over here or you walk over there."

"We are kinda in a fight. It's been about three weeks," Aonghus said.

"You have been best friends with here since you were 4 and never once have I seen you two get into a fight," Bryant said. "What could you two _possibly_ be fighting about?"

"Don't worry about it," Aonghus said.

"You should go and talk to her, I mean, you two are best friends." Bryant said. "I need something to drink," he added, getting up and going into the kitchen.

Aonghus looked out the window and stared at Amanda. He saw her just sitting there and staring at his house. He got up and walked across the street

Lara turned off the shower and walked into Aonghus' room. She grabbed a t-shirt and shorts that were defiantly too short of Aonghus. She went back into the bathroom with her purse and put her makeup on. After that was done she put her hair in a pony tail. She then heard the front door open and close.

When she walked out into the living room and she saw Bryant opening up the window and then pressed his ear against the screen.

"What are you doing?" Lara asked.

"Shh! Aonghus and Amanda are in a fight and-"

"They were fighting?" Lara asked, surprised.

"Yes. I thought you knew. The two of them were fighting for the past three weeks and Aonghus is now over there talking to her. If you are quite enough you can hear what they are saying." Bryant explained, all in one breath. Lara then ran over there and pressed her ear against the screen, too.

"-Eric, and I don't want to know why you lied about it," they heard Aonghus say, "I just want this stupid fight to be over."

"Ok," Amanda said, "So we are good?"

"Let's just never mention this again," Aonghus said. "This whole Eric thing was a stupid thing to fight over."

Bryant pulled away from the window. "Man! We missed the details of the conversation."

Lara didn't need the details to tell why they were in that fight. She figured it out. The two of them heard the door knob turn and they ran and threw themselves on the couch, to make it look like they weren't doing anything.

"And that's why the Smurfs are blue," Lara said as Aonghus walked in.

"Ohhh. I never got that. Little Jeopardy fact you got there," Bryant said. Lara forced a fake laugh.

"Hey, Lara, Amanda wants to talk to you," Aonghus said. Lara felt her throat clog. All she could do was nod. She went across the street to the porch and saw Amanda sitting there. She walked up to her.

"Hey," Lara said.

"Hey. I just wanted to talk to you about the Eric thing," Amanda said.

"Oh, that? I completely forgot about that," Lara said, as her left lower eyelid twitched. "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for lying to you, and that I hope that we can still be friends," Amanda said.

"Oh, of course, don't worry about it. Of course we can still be friends. You are a really nice person, and I hope we can be friends, too," Lara said. Amanda and Lara then hugged each other. She then heard a two cars pull into Aonghus' house. Lara recognized the first as her parent's and she guessed the other one was Aonghus' parents.

"Well that's my mom and dad. I'll see you later," Lara said. She got up and walked across the street, and yet even thought she won't admit it, the whole Eric thing still did bother her.


	9. I'm Gunna Kill That Goddam Bird

**Chapter 9 – I'm Gunna Kill that God-dam Bird**

Aonghus waited outside the bathroom door. He herd the sound of Lara throwing up in the bathroom.

"Are you ok? Lara? You want me to come in there?" Aonghus asked.

"DON'T!" Lara shouted back. Aonghus sighed and stood outside the bathroom door. The door bell rang and Aonghus walked over to answer it, only to find Amanda helped herself in.

"Hey. Where's Lara?" Amanda asked.

"In the bathroom. She's been feeling funny all afternoon and she just got up in the middle of the movie and ran into the bathroom. She's throwing up now and she..." Aonghus rambled on and Amanda pretended to look like she cared about what was happening to Lara. Amanda thought she was an amazing person, and the two of them were actually becoming really good friends, but she still was crazy about Aonghus. "...you know? Well, she's locked herself in there, and she won't let me in." Amanda nodded. "Well, look," Aonghus added, "I need to use the bathroom so I am walking down to the gas station."

"Yeah, ok, and I will try to talk to Lara for you ok?" Amanda heard the door close and then walked over and knocked on the bathroom door. "Lara? You ok in there?" The door opened and Amanda walked in. Amanda found a seat on the edge of the bathtub, and Lara was kneeling on the floor.

"You feeling ok?" Amanda asked. Lara shook her head. Amanda went to ask another question, but Lara puffed out her cheeks and turned around and threw up in the toilet. Amanda leaned over and pulled back Lara's hair.

After Lara stopped throwing up, Amanda let go of her hair and went into the kitchen. She came back with some paper towels. Lara wiped around the owl of the toilet.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked.

"I dunno. I just have been feeling funny lately and all of the sudden I just- ya know," Lara said. "I have no idea where it came from. I think it's gone now though."

"OK, here," Amanda said, getting up and sticking out her hand. "Grab my hand, I'll help you up." Lara took Amanda's hand and pulled herself up with a grunt.

"I'm gunna kill that God dam bird, I'll tell you that," Amanda herd Lara mutter.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing," Lara said back. The two of them sat down on the couch and decided to watch the rest of the movie.

About five minutes into the movie Lara got up to go to the kitchen and get something to drink.

Just as Lara left the room a car pulled into the driveway. Amanda heard the car door close.

"Aonghus wait up!" Amanda heard Bryant say. 

"Hmm?" Amanda heard Aonghus say.

"Quick question I meant to ask you the other day. Well, two questions. One, you had... protection... when you and Lara had sex right?" Bryant asked. Amanda's jaw dropped. She then looked down, studying the ground furiously.

"Of course. I'm not stupid," Aonghus said.

"And you two... have you ever had sex again?" Bryant asked.

"No. She hasn't wanted to. I'm not going to force her to do something she doesn't want to do," Aonghus said. "Oh, but one more thing. Amanda doesn't know, or at least I didn't tell her, that me and Lara had sex, so if you could not bring it up around her that would be great," Aonghus added.

"Sure," Bryant said. Amanda herd the door knob turn, and the two of them walked in together. "So anyway, I just got back from Aunt Clara's and she told me to tell everyone that she is pregnant," Bryant said.

"Hey, Bryant can you give me a ride home?" Lara asked, coming back in from the kitchen.

"Lara? What about the movie?" Aonghus asked putting her hand on Lara's shoulder, but Lara just shifted her shoulder to get Aonghus hand off.

"Don't-" Lara said, and she walked out the door. Bryant just turned around, shrugged and walked out the door with Lara. Amanda and Aonghus herd the car start and pull out of the drive-way. He turned around and Amanda was still in the shocked position she was in when she herd about Lara and Aonghus.

"Sorry Aonghus," Amanda said, "I have to go. Mom called like 20 seconds ago." Amanda then brushed pass him and walked out the door.

Aonghus turned around and looked at his now empty living room. "Well _that_ was some super long party."

Lara looked across the street at the Harvard campus. She always thought it was huge. It has been five years since she broke up with Aonghus and her family moved out to Colorado. She looked across the table at Noah.

"Noah! What did I tell you about throwing food?" Lara said, reaching across the table with the napkin. "No other five-year-old in here is throwing food, so why do you throw food?"

The toddler looked down. "I sorry." Lara reached over and rubbed his head.

"It's ok sport," Lara said.

The door to the little diner opened and in walked a familiar face.

"Aonghus?"

Aonghus turned around and looked back at Lara. "Lara? Is that you?"

"Hey!" Lara said, walking up and giving him a hug.

"Wow. You look... you look great," Aonghus said. "I haven't seen you since you moved."

"Yea. So you go here? To Harvard?" Lara asked.

"Yup. One more year left and I finally become a lawyer," Aonghus said.

"Just like you always wanted."

"Yea."

"Mommy," Noah said, pulling at Lara's skirt. Lara kneeled down to Noah.

"Hey. Who's this little guy?" Aonghus asked.

"This is Noah, he's my son," Lara said.

"Hey there," Aonghus said kneeling down with Lara, "So you're a mommy then?"

"Mommy? I need to go potty," Noah said.

"Ok, looks like you got you hand full. I am going to go order some food and I'll join you in a minute," Aonghus said.

Aonghus went, got some food and met Lara and Noah back at the little table.

"So Noah's your son huh? How old is he?" Aonghus asked.

"Uhhh... well, he's five," Lara said, waiting to see Aonghus' reaction

"Five? Wow. Where's the father?" Aonghus asked. Lara's jaw dropped. _How did he not pick up on that?_ Lara thought. She studied Aonghus.

"Home," Lara said, shocked. For the next hour the two of them talked about what happened since Lara moved and what happened with them.

"Oh, shit look at the time. I'm gunna be late for my next class. I gotta go," Aonghus said. "Hopefully I'll see you sometime again, it's been fun. Bye Noah." With that, Aonghus got up from the table and headed towards the exit.

"Have you always been this slow?" Lara asked, not standing up from her seat.

Aonghus turned around. "What?"

"Noah is five years old. _WE_ were together five years ago. For God's sake, the kid looks exactly like you," Lara said, looking up at Aonghus. Lara saw that Aonghus was starting to get it. The two of them were unaware that the whole diner was now paying attention to what they were saying.

"Aonghus," Lara said. She sighed, then added, "Aonghus, you're the father."

Lara woke up, sweating profusely. She looked around the room, then at the calendar. It read 2006. She felt her stomach. "I'm gunna kill that God dam stork."


	10. Uncle Bryant, Secret Keeper!

**Chapter 10 – Uncle Bryant, Secret Keeper!**

_Author's Note:_

Ok. Up to this point the story has gotten a bit complicated so I'm going to put a quick who-knows-what in here.

Everybody knows that Lara and Aonghus had sex, but nobody knows that Amanda knows they had sex

Lara knows Amanda likes Aonghus, and Amanda doesn't know that Lara knows.

Aonghus still doesn't know that Amanda likes him.

Lara thinks she's pregnant, she is not 100 sure she is yet. Nobody else knows about her situation... yet.

Please Enjoy!

Aonghus walked across the street over to Amanda's house. He knocked on the door, then sat on one of the patio chairs on Amanda's porch. The door open and Amanda stuck out her head. She saw Aonghus, and walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Hey," Amanda said. She saw the look on Aonghus' face and added, "Something wrong?"

"No," Aonghus said, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"Ok then," Amanda said. "Oh! Hey I have good news!"

"Hmm?" Aonghus sighed.

"Well, my aunt, the one who lives down by the shore, she is going to Arizona for the next four weeks and she said that my family can go up there if we want to."

"Oh. Ok. I hope you have fun," Aonghus said, realizing he will be stuck with his brother all summer. There was also Lara, but she seemed to be avoiding him lately. He had no idea why, he just hoped it wasn't something he did.

"O, but wait, it gets better," Amanda added. "Now her house is HUMUNGO! Because it is so big, my mom said I could invite you and your family if you want."

"That's great! When is it next week!" Aonghus asked

"Yup. Next week, and I dunno how long you are planning on staying there buy my family is defiantly staying for two weeks," Amanda said.

"Now, I wanna make sure it's ok before I just invite Lara, but, is it ok to invite Lara?" Aonghus asked with a scrunched up face.

Amanda knew he would ask that, and she knew full-well the answer would be yes, but she said, "I'd have to check with my mom first. I am sure it would be ok."

"Great. Maybe then when we get up there we can work some stuff out and maybe she will stop being so distant," Aonghus said.

"Why is she being distant?" Amanda asked.

"No idea. She was just like that, ever since the other day when you came over. Girls...," Aonghus said. Then, after seeing Amanda's reaction to his comment said, "Yea, I'm gunna go no before I say anything else."

When Aonghus got home he called his mom at work and told her about Amanda's proposal, and she said she would have to talk to over with his dad. Then, after he hung up the phone, he called Lara.

"Hello? Lara?" Aonghus said over the phone.

"Aonghus?"

"Hey. You wanna come over today? Maybe watch a movie or something," Aonghus asked.

"Uhhh...," Lara said, stammering.

"Oh, come-on. We haven't been together since the one day you were throwing up in the bathroom. And even then you didn't want to see me," Aonghus said. "Please? I also have a surprise for you, but you have to come here to get it."

"No sex," Lara said.

"No, it's not sex. I am not going to pressure you to do something that you don't want to do," Aonghus said, disappointed that she didn't want to have sex. _Why the hell won't she put out? GAH!_ Aonghus thought. "Look, just please come over. We haven't seen each other in forever."

"That was three days ago," Lara said.

"Well," Aonghus said, "It feels like forever. Please come over."

"Ok. I'll be over in a half hour," Lara said.

"Thank you. I'll see you then," Aonghus said. He hung up the phone and turned around to see Bryant, standing in the door-way, listen to the entire conversation.

"She won't put out huh?" Bryant asked.

"Shut up," Aonghus said, turning around to clear off the junk on the couch.

"You have to beg her to come over now? Doesn't sound like fun," Bryant said.

"Look, she's just in a funk, she will get over it," Aonghus said. "Now just go, either that or help and get your crap off the couch," Aonghus said, taking the magazines off the couch. "How many fucken magazines do you have?"

"Poor boy, without sex, now has to masturbate in his room to the memory," Bryant said. Aonghus grabbed a pillow and threw it at Bryant. He put his hands up to block it and when he put his hands down, he saw Aonghus charging at him, then tackling him to the ground.

Lara and Aonghus were sitting in the living room watching Anchorman. When they finished the popcorn, Aonghus got up to put another bag in the microwave. Lara took this opportunity to go into the bathroom and take her pregnancy test.

"I have to go to the bathroom Aonghus. Be back in a few minutes," Lara shouted to him.

"Ok, I'll pause the movie for you," Aonghus shouted back. Lara got up, and went to the now fixed bathroom in the basement, knowing she wouldn't be disturbed there.

Bryant was lying in his room, reading a book. He now had to go to the bathroom. He heard the conversation Aonghus and Lara were having in the other room, so he got up, and went to the one in the basement.

He opened the door and saw Lara standing over the sink.

"AH!" Lara shrieked.

"Oops, sorry," Bryant said, turning back around to leave. Something caught his eye and he then realized that Lara wasn't even on the toilet. "Is that a pregnancy test?" He asked. Lara grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"I thought I locked that door when I came in here," Lara mumbled.

Bryant was looking at the thing on the counter than Lara was staring at. "Is that a pregnancy test?" he asked again, a bit shocked.

"Oh my God. You have to promise not to tell Aonghus," Lara said.

"I can't do that he is my brother. And besides, you can't raise a kid on your own," Bryant said.

"I know that, but you can't tell him. I promise I will tell him on my own time, but that's even if I am pregnant," Lara said. "Either way, you can't tell him that I even took this test. I will tell him on my own."

"Figures Aonghus' first time he gets a girl knocked-up." Bryant said sarcastically.

"Do you promise not to tell him?" Lara asked.

"I can't do that. He's my brother," Bryant said. He looked Lara in the eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Lara looked over at the pregnancy test. She sighed and looked down. "It's positive," Lara said. A whole bunch of feelings swept over her, the biggest feeling was scared.

"Oh, this is not good at all," Bryant said. "Look, you have to promise that you will tell Aonghus, and if you don't tell him in the next nine months, I will."

"I'm 16, I shouldn't be pregnant," Lara said, sobbing. All the sudden she started crying. She was about to fall on her knees, but Bryant caught her and just held her for as long as she needed.

Aonghus knocked on the door of the bathroom. "You ok in there?" Aonghus asked. "And why are you in the bathroom in the basement?"

"I'm fine. I will be out in a minute," Lara said back, wiping her tears. She flushed the toilet and turned on the faucet to make noise. "Ok, Bryant, hide in the shower while I get out, and don't tell Aonghus."

"I won't tell. And Lara," Bryant said entering the shower, "I promise I will make sure Aonghus stays with you and that kid." Lara nodded, turned off the faucet, and opened the door.

"You ok? It looked like you were crying," Aonghus said.

"I'm fine," Lara said.

"Oh. I almost forgot to tell you. My surprise... Amanda's family is going away, and my family is invited, they also said that I could invite you if I wanted. So, maybe, do you want to come?" Aonghus asked.

Bryant heard there footsteps go upstairs. He took the pregnancy test out of his pocket and looked at it again. Positive. He put it back in his pocket, and made sure he was going to throw it away. He went back up stairs and saw Aonghus sitting next to Lara, with his arm wrapped around her. He went in to kiss her, and she gave him the cheek. Aonghus turned back to the T.V. screen, with a hurt face on. Lara had tears welling in her eyes and Bryant stood back, watching this entire thing, finally understanding why.


	11. Explinations Wanted

**Chapter 11 – Explanations Wanted**

Aonghus was frantically looking around his room for the one thing he wanted to get done during the vacation. He couldn't remember where he put them until he saw a small, square wrapping sticking out from under the carpet. He crawled over to the edge and pulled out a couple of the condoms. He stuffed the condoms in his socks, that way, incase his parents looked into the bag, they wouldn't see anything. He brought his bag out to the car and saw Amanda doing the same across the street.

"On your left," Bryant said from behind him. Aonghus moved out of the way.

"I'm gunna call Lara and let her know we are on her way," Aonghus said.

"Ok then. Oh, but wait," Bryant said. Aonghus turned around, opening his phone trying to find Lara's number. "I'm gunna let you know now. Mom and Dad said they wanted some alone time for once so they aren't coming up until the next day. I have to go finish packing the rest of the stuff, but you need to go over and tell Amanda's parents."

"Sure," Aonghus said, pressing the dial button. Lara answered, and told Aonghus that she was fully packed already. He told her they would be over in 15 minutes, added an "I love you", and then hung up the phone. After the phone call he walked over to Amanda who was carrying a relatively heavy box.

"Here, let me take that," Aonghus said, taking the box from her. He loaded the box into the car, and closed the trunk. "Can you do me a favor real quick? Just tell your parents that my parents aren't coming down to the shore for another day. They want alone time," Aonghus said, adding air quotes around alone time.

"Will do. So wait? Are you not coming down for another day?" Amanda asked.

"No, Bryant is driving us," Aonghus explained. "Oh, hey, you are more than welcome to join our car. Me, Lara, and Bryant will be there. Better than you parents."

"Sure. I'll just have to check with them first, but I am sure they will be ok with it," Amanda said. "My sister might want to come, too."

"What?" Aonghus asked.

"My sister. She will want to come too," Amanda repeated.

"You have a sister?" Aonghus asked.

"Yea, she's 12. You knew I had a sister," Amanda said.

"How long have you had a sister?" Aonghus asked again, unable to picture her.

"Uhh... 12 years?" Amanda said. "You have been my friend since we were 4, how do you not know I have a sister?"

"I dunno. I just can't picture this sister. Sure she can some, too. Although the car might get a little crowded," Aonghus said.

"Fine with me," Amanda said.

"Ok then," Aonghus said. He just stood there for a few minutes. Amanda looked back.

"You're gunna ask me what my sister's name is, aren't you?" Amanda said.

"No. Why would you- Of course not, I'm not going to- no- yes, yes I am," Aonghus said, stammering over each word. Amanda hit him in the side of the arm.

"It's Chloe," Amanda said, walking up the driveway.

"I'm sorry but you hardly ever talk about her... and that punch hurt..."

At first, the car ride was silent. Then it turned into a 'rousing' game of the licenses plate game. Chloe was winning by a long shot, but that was only because everyone had there mind on something else. Bryant was thinking about Lara's pregnancy. Lara was thinking about her pregnancy and how to tell Aonghus. Amanda was thinking about how she had put on this stupid barrier, being happy all the time, even though the fact that Lara and Aonghus together was killing her, and Aonghus was trying to think of a way to get Lara to become less distant. Chloe was the only one in the car that was actually not depressed.

When they finally all reached the house everyone gasped. "That house is huge," Aonghus said.

"Well, I expect so. When my Aunt said they have a pool on the second floor. How they got it on the second floor is beyond me," Amanda said.

"Why does she need a pool? The beach is her backyard!" Bryant said.

"The pool and the ocean are two different things," Chloe chimed in.

"You guys want to go to the beach now?" Aonghus asked.

"Sure," Amanda said. "I gotta ask my mom and dad fist." She and Chloe then disappeared behind the car. When she came back she said, "My parents said we should unpack first."

After they each chose their own rooms and finished packing, they all came out in their bathing suits. They were only waiting for Bryant and Lara. Amanda and Aonghus were standing outside Lara's room as Bryant walked by.

"Woa," Amanda sighed as he walked past. She stared at his abs, and then when his back was to them she stared at his ass.

As Bryant was going down the stairs, he shouted back up, "I'm going down by the beach to meet some ladies. I'll be back later tonight."

After he was out of ear-shot, Amanda said to Aonghus, "If I had a penis, I would have an erection when he walked by." Aonghus then elbowed her softly in her side.

"That's my brother!" He then turned around and saw Lara walk out of her room. He looked her up and down, then found a spot to stare at about 8 inched below her face.

Amanda looked down, blushed, and leaned in, "Speaking of erection..." Aonghus looked down, blushed, and turned around. Chloe walked past, saw Aonghus, shook her head and said, "Put it away." As soon as Aonghus fixed his 'problem' he turned back around.

"Ready to go?" Aonghus asked.

"I just need help putting on my suntan lotion," Lara said.

"And it's back," Amanda said.

"What?" Lara asked, confused.

"I said I'll put the lotion on before Aonghus' pants explode." Amanda said. Aonghus blushed, and Amanda walked into Lara's room to help put her lotion on.

Once they were all on the beach, Amanda and her sister headed straight for the water.

"You guys coming?" Amanda asked Aonghus and Lara.

"One minute," Aonghus said.

"Suit yourself," Amanda said. She then head for the water with Chloe.

Once Amanda and Chloe were gone, Aonghus turned around and looked at Lara. "You know you're really beautiful?" Aonghus said.

"Yea, yea," Lara responded. Aonghus leaned in to kiss her and she gave him the cheek.

"Lara? I think we need to talk," Aonghus said. Lara looked up.

"About what?" Lara asked.

"Us," Aonghus said. Lara shifted awkwardly in her spot. She knew she was being too distant for her own good; she just wasn't sure what she would say when Aonghus brought this up.

"Lately, you have become a little... I dunno how to put this... you have become a little distant," Aonghus said. "Whenever I go to kiss you or I make a move to make out with you, you give me the cheek whenever I bring up sex you say no. I just want to know what's going on."

"I thought you said you wouldn't force me to do something that I didn't want to do, like sex," Lara said, trying to avoid the subject.

"I'm not forcing you to do it, I', just asking why you won't. We used to make out all the time and you would always let me kiss you, but the past few weeks, you just won't let me do any of it."

"Well, it's just. For the past few weeks I have just been feeling sick. I don't want you to catch anything," said Lara. This excuse bought her some time, a few weeks maybe. Aonghus thought that was the lamest excuse in the world, but the beach isn't the best spot to have this conversation so he just let it slide until tonight.

Aonghus sighed. "Ok. If that's really it, then fine." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He noticed it wasn't hot at all, so there was no fever. "Wanna go in the water now?"

"Sure," Lara said back. The two of them walked up to Amanda and Chloe and Aonghus went to wrap his arm around Lara. She just brushed it off, and ran ahead up to the girls in the water.

_You can't catch a cold from touching someone._ Aonghus thought


	12. The Truth Shall Set Ye Free 1

**Chapter 12 – The Truth Shall Set Ye Free**

**Part 1**

_Author's Note:_

This chapter and the next is one big chapter, I am just breaking it down into two parts. Enjoy!

The sun was setting when Aonghus, Lara, Amanda, and Chloe all went back to the house. It was about 10 when Chloe and her parents went to bed. Right after they were asleep, Bryant came home.

"Hey, you guys. How was the beach?" he asked.

"Eh, it was fun until low tide came in," Amanda said. "And now, it's kind of boring."

"I know what will make it fun," Bryant said with a smirk. "Strip poker."

They all agreed to a game of strip poker and decided to order some pizza. About 20 minutes into the game, Amanda was winning, with extra clothes. Aonghus had his undershirt on, his pants, and his boxers. Lara had her bra on, her skirt on, and her panties still on. Bryant only had a pair on boxers on, and Amanda and Lara could not take their eyes off of him.

"This is not too much fun," Bryant said, as Amanda was shuffling the cards.

"You're only saying that because you are losing. Lighten up, you suggested this game," Lara said back, enjoy the view.

"Ok. That's enough goggling at my brother," Aonghus said to Amanda. "Could you just deal the card already?"

"Alright, alright. Keep the rest of your clothes on," Amanda said passing out the cards. The door bell rang, just as she dealt herself the last card.

"I'll get it," Bryant said. "It's probably the pizza." He got up and answered the door.

"Woa, guy!" the pizza delivery person said. "Your flap is open."

"Oops," Bryant said, fixing the problem. Aonghus, Lara and Amanda just roared with laughter as Bryant was dealing with pizza man.

"It's just a game of strip poker," Bryant said, handing the guy the money.

"Those people at the table look like minors. And you don't look 17," the pizza guys said.

"No, no. I am 17. I just went through puberty early," Bryant tried to say. "Yea they are all 16 at that table, except for Amanda, who is 16 and half."

Amanda leaned toward Aonghus and Lara and whispered, "Do you think he could pass for 17?"

Aonghus shook his head. "No way. He tried once, for reasons I won't get into. But the point is he tried, and failed miserably," Aonghus said.

"How old is he really?" Lara asked trying to figure out if it might work.

"He just turned 20 two months ago. Four years older than us," Aonghus whispered back.

"Yea. It might work if he just turned 19," Lara said.

"So you see," Bryant said, "I am not 18 for another year. We came up here to celebrate my 17th birthday. Trust me. NO illegal stuff is going on in here. Really. I swear. Besides, the guy at the table is my brother, and the girl to the left is his girlfriend. And Amanda is... uhh... my girlfriend."

"Yes," Amanda whispered to herself, "I got the hot one." Lara laughed, but Aonghus glared at her and tapped Amanda's foot with his.

"Ok. I guess I will have to take your word on it," the guy said. Bryant closed the door and shook his head.

"Another reason why I am not starting to like this game," Bryant said.

"Oh, boo-hoo. Just get back here and play the rest of the game," Amanda said. "You might get some more clothes." Bryant sat down as they played the hand, and lost. Amanda and Lara howled as Bryant removed his boxers, but before he could, they heard Amanda's parents moving, and they quickly put all their right clothes back on and ran to the living room and turned on the TV. It turned out only to be Chloe going to the bathroom. After that, they decided to stop the game and go to bed.

Aonghus thought this was the perfect time to confront Lara about everything. He walked over to Lara's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lara said. Aonghus walked in and sat down on the bed, next to Lara who was putting her hair in a ponytail. "Hey," Lara said, awkwardly. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what you said on the beach," Aonghus said.

"What did I say on the beach?" Lara asked, trying to think of a way to avoid the topic. She knew if she told Aonghus the truth now, it would ruin the whole vacation. She didn't want to do that. She had actually planned on telling Aonghus when they got home.

"Well, when I asked you about why you have been distant you said that you were afraid that you were getting sick," Aonghus said. He didn't realize it until he actually said something about it to Lara, but Aonghus was starting to get really mad that she lied to him. "We both know that is bull shit."

"No it's not," Lara said, half-pleading, "I really do think I am sick."

"No you are not sick," Aonghus said raising his voice, "and I know you are not sick. Just spill it. It's not hard to explain."

Amanda sitting and reading in her room as she heard voices coming form across the hall. She gets up and sees Lara's bedroom door open. She knew it was hard to hear through the doors, but lucky, Lara's door was left open. She put her back against the wall to hear what was going on in the room, and not be seen. The two of them were yelling at each other, and it was hard to put together some of the sentences, but she did the best she could

"Aonghus it's just-"

"Gimme a real-"

"-and I didn't want it to ruin-"

"-reason. None of the 'I'm sick' crap. That-"

"-the vacation. It's kinda a big thing, too."

"Was complete bullshit. I want a real reason."

"Aonghus?"

"What?"

"Aonghus?"

"WHAT?"

"I'm pregnant." Lara finally said. Aonghus jaw dropped and Amanda nearly collapsed. Aonghus and Amanda had the same thought going through their head. _This can't be happening._


End file.
